


Счастливый конец

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, fairy tale, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: «Стив подбегает к Красному Черепу и точным движением бросает в него плоский камень. Камень летит и летит по воздуху в сторону Злого Волшебника, пока не бьет по темечку, немедленно убивая его, а вместе с ним и дракона.А потом Стив обнаружила Баки на вершине горы, они поцеловались, поженились и жили долго и счастливо. Все. Конец.»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-иллюстрации Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Счастливый конец

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Спящий солдат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701037) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [Merianda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda). 




End file.
